¿Que somos realmente?
by Athena Katsura
Summary: cap-puente 5!! ... que haces cuando tu corazon hace algo......que tu mente no comprende........???.................mi primer fic ^_^ espero review !!!
1. la 1° oportunidad

Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic.... asi es que no sean tan crueles conmigo si? ..... a lo que voy: todo es de Rowling... nada es mio (o solo si invento uno que otro personaje)... bueno ese punto esta arreglado....ummm que mas que mas??.....lo que esta en ** son los pensamientos, en == es el mismo pensamiento pero aquella vocecilla que a veces es independiente....y lo que esta entre - pues supongo que lo saben y si pues pónganlo en un review....bueno.... a lo que vine.....  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Que somos realmente?  
  
Cap1..... la 1° oportunidad  
  
  
  
*novia ??? es un concepto muy complicado..... o por lo menos para mi lo es............ y demasiado.... nunca había tenido una,......si, es verdad..... he besado..... pero una novia nunca...... a menos que se considere novia una tipa que te sigue a todas partes como perrito faldero y por mas que trates de alejarla te fastidie el día aunque fuera malo desde el principio.......maldita parkinson........*  
  
  
  
en la sala común de Slytherin un chico meditaba sobre su "nueva adquisición", como él la llamaba, por fin había logrado declarársele a alguien, aunque no fue de la manera mas correcta, pero había logrado su objetivo: ahora tenia novia.....  
  
  
  
*habrá sido la mejor forma de decírselo....... no conozco otra..... lo bueno fue que acepto.....con reglas y todo, aunque ella también puso las suyas.... jajajaja.... aun no consigo entender como es que terminamos estando juntos..... la quiero?? ...... no lo se , tan solo se que me gusta..... y que ahora que esta conmigo..... aprenderé a tratar a un chica..... ella me quiere?? Tampoco lo se.... supongo que será igual de primeriza que yo.... no... yo creo esta peor ..... tal vez por eso me acepto.... así aprenderá ella también como yo le recomendé:.... a tratar a un novio....si supiera que soy su aprendiz.....*  
  
  
  
hasta que se quedo dormido, pensando y meditando por todo lo que había pasado por su objetivo.....pero después de todo estaba feliz.  
  
  
  
por la mañana cuando despertó todavía era muy temprano.... todos estaban dormidos excepto sus dos amigotes que seguramente ya habían bajado a desayunar, después de que él mismo les había prohibido cenar la noche anterior....  
  
  
  
se baño y vistió..... ya.... estaba listo.....listo para su primer día como novio.... la sola idea le causaba gracia....  
  
  
  
bajo a su sala común y ahí se encontró con sus guardaespaldas.....  
  
  
  
-Por fin !!!!....ya, vamonos, tengo hambre - dijo Goyle después de verlo llegar por las escaleras  
  
-si, que bueno que ya despertaste, muero de hambre- añadió Crabbe, parecía que solo estaban esperando al chico rubio, asi es que los dos avanzaron con una cara feliz a la salida, hasta que se volvieron y se dieron cuenta de que su amigo no los seguía, los dos lo recriminaron con la mirada.....  
  
-¿qué?- dijo Draco con algo de desdén.  
  
-Pues........... vamos-  
  
-aaah.....eso..... , vayan sin mi-  
  
-pero..... te hemos estado esperando toda la mañana!!!- dijo uno que al momento se arrepintió de haber alzado un poco la voz.... después de todo el hambre lo ponía de mal humor.....  
  
-¿y? - hubo un silencio- ya, váyanse-  
  
  
  
los dos grandes chicos abandonaron la sala  
  
  
  
-* tontos!!! no puedo salir con ellos..... después de todo.... en algún momento tengo que encontrarla.......no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad y menos con esos dos siempre tras de mi *- así es que 5 min. después el chico se decidió tomar marcha hacia el gran comedor.  
  
  
  
Iba por un pasillo cuando la vió.....también se dirigía al gran comedor -* ya se acerca es el momento -* el chico siguió con paso firme hacia su objetivo....-* bien, viene sola, es momento para el primer detalle *-ella no lo había visto -* no hay nadie mas, perfecto ...... le tapare los ojos, supongo que eso hacen lo novios lindos *- estando ya a solo unos pasos......  
  
  
  
-Ginny !!!!!- se escucho la voz de un chico que venia desde muy atrás del pasillo  
  
-...eeehhh....... mande...- dijo al momento de voltear  
  
-* maldición !!! y se tenia que aparecer ahora ??? , estúpido Creevey largo !!!......shuuuu shuuuu*- pensó después de lograr pararse en seco a 5 pasos de lugar que quería, había caminado sigilosamente para sorprenderla y habían echado a perder su sorpresa.  
  
  
  
la chica volteo para ver quien la llamaba pero aparte de ver a su compañero de Gryffindor , también se encontró con unos ojos grises..... aquella mirada fría..... aquel chico al que tiempo atrás había conocido...... que había visto por años y que apenas y habían podido entablar una conversación civilizada con él ..... aquel muchacho que la había convencido de ser su novia... tal vez no usó el método romántico con el que siempre soñó que seria su primer novio pero después de todo la había convencido.... ya eran novios.... no como todos los novios normales.... eran novios diferentes..... se querían??? Nadie podía saberlo, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabia .. había estado pensando es eso toda la noche y aun no lo sabia.... le agradaba el chico... pero quererlo???.....  
  
  
  
-Ginny??? Me estas escuchando??? - dijo Colin algo confuso y volteando a ver lo que veía su amiga, también logro ver aquellos ojos que lo fulminaron en un instante..  
  
-que pasa Colin?- dijo Ginny al volver a la realidad y percatarse dela tensión entre los únicos dos chicos que estaban en el pasillo  
  
-de que? - pregunto Colin, volteando de nuevo hacia la chica....  
  
-me llamaste no??  
  
-ehh..... ahhh si.... solo quería alcanzarte para acompañarte a desayunar- concluyo el chico después de salir del shock de miedo que le provocaba el otro muchacho, se le hacia raro que estuviera ahí, parado, sin hacer nada, tan solo mirando a un par de Gryffindors charlando....  
  
-aah... este....- Ginny dudo - ¿ que se supone que debía de hacer? le repetía su cabeza....estando frente a su mejor amigo que esperaba una respuesta y frente a ....ÉL, como decidió llamarlo para no pronunciar ni su nombre ni su relación........ en pocos segundos tomo una decisión, parecían haber pasado una eternidad pero solo fueron un par de ellos. (n/a de segundos, por si no quedo claro, jajajaja, si que es rápida con la decisiones no??)  
  
  
  
-claro Colin, vamos- el chico asintió y los dos siguieron el camino juntos hacia el gran comedor , no sin antes Ginny voltear y dedicar una ultima mirada al chico que los acompañaba en el pasillo.....percibió una sensación extraña en aquellos ojos, como de furia contenida, pero a la vez era una mirada confundida.......  
  
  
  
-* pero que rayos paso??, ese tipo se llevo a.... pues a..... a..... mi novia asi como si nada....que se cree? ..........=vamos Draco, creí que ese punto estaba claro..... hay reglas recuerdas?=*- otra voz le decía en el interior de su cabeza-*- estúpido Creevey ya me las pagara*--"acompañarte a desayunar"- esto ultimo lo había dicho imitando el tono de vos de Colin acompañado de una que otra maldición...  
  
  
  
bueno..... es todo.... no se me ocurre mas.....aun.... espero que em dejen review..... de lo que sea... si les gustó o no.... me despido.... y ojala hayan tenido una feliz navidad y disfruten este año nuevo....... 


	2. interrogantes

¿Que somos realmente?  
  
  
  
Cap 2 ... Interrogantes......  
  
no has comido mucho amor, te sientes bien?- dijo una voz empalagosa de la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Ya que quieres saberlo, .......no, no me siento bien ¡! .......- respondió Draco, dándole a sus palabras mucha intensidad -como lo supiste? - esto ultimo lo dijo con un sarcasmo de fastidio.  
  
Eh.... lo se amorcito..... te conozco como la palma de mi mano.....- volvió a hablar Parkinson con su voz de nuevo empalagosa....  
  
Y por favor Parkinson, deja de llamarme "amorcito" - imito su ridícula voz..... ya para esa hora todos los cercanos en la mesa estaban volteando a verlos- por que no lo soy, preferiría que cualquiera me llamara amorcito antes que tu...- completó, no se había percatado que sus compañeros lo observaban.  
  
Hay por favor!!! No seas exagerado, claro que preferirías que yo te llamara así antes que lo hiciera un Gryffindor - se defendió la chica- por ejemplo esa sangre sucia sabelotodo- comenzó a reír como tonta, lo que acababa de decir le causaba mucha gracia - ...... o esa pobretona Wasel....jajajaja - alcanzo a concluir pues la risa hacia que la voz la ahogara (n/a supongo que también lo que estaba comiendo XD )  
  
Weasley.... se apellida Weasley!!!!- corrigió algo exasperado.... sin notar en un principio lo que había dicho  
  
  
  
Al darse cuenta palideció...... y después adquirió un tomo rosado....no sabia que hacer ni que decir, era verdad, el nunca creyó que podría hablar bien con una Gryffindor, pero ahora hasta era novio de una........ espero a que alguien hiciera algún comentario sobre lo que había dicho... pero al parecer nadie le tomo tanta importancia..... solo Pansy que lo mirada extrañamente...como tratando de no reír....  
  
cállate Parkinson!!! - lo dijo con fuerza pero en voz baja tratando de dar por terminada la conversación....  
  
jajajajajajaja - ella soltó una gran carcajada tonta - ahora las defiendes?- jajajaja  
  
ni siquiera has hablado con ninguna, no las conoces!! - hablo de nuevo con el mismo tono de voz  
  
jajajaja.... y apuesto a que tu si? .....jajaja - (n/a quien sabe que se estaba imaginando la pobre niña, pero algo no la dejaba parar de reír)  
  
.............- Draco no dijo nada tan solo se limitó a verla con una mirada fría, llena de rabia, no podía decir mas, si lo hacia rompería su convenio y se delataría.. y si no decía nada, quedaría como estúpido......  
  
responde Malfoy - se escucho otra voz, esta vez de hombre  
  
  
  
Draco volteo y se inclino un poco, sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie, y pudo ver a quien le hablaba, era Ethan Mathers.....  
  
Un Slytherin un año mas chico que él, pero igual de alto ....moreno claro .... su cabello era castaño oscuro........y sus ojos...... esos ojos era los únicos que podrían hacerle competencia dentro de la casa Slytherin....  
  
lo estaba mirando con una cara de suspicacia, su mirada decía que sabia algo que los demás no....Draco de nuevo palideció, aquel chico lo sabría???..... no podía mostrar inseguridad en estos momentos sin decir nada.......pero tampoco sabia que decir.....contestarle a ese chico.....lo había visto antes y pocas veces le había puesto atención.....  
  
en varia ocasiones el chico trataba de hacerle conversación...pero el se limitaba a ignorarlo.....pero el chico insistía....parecía la versión masculina de Parkinson......solo con la excepción de que era "casi" a todas partes tras él.....  
  
pero ahora......ese chico le hablo en un tono distinto de voz... un tono retador y aquella mirada??....aunque después de haber cuestionado se limito a bajar la vista.....como arrepintiéndose.....esto favoreció a Draco.....ya que así pareció que lo había callado solo con la mirada.....  
  
Así es que Draco sin tratar de llamar la atención se retiro de la mesa dejando a Pansy reír sola, a Crabbe y Goyle comiendo y aquel chico que había logrado confundirlo...  
  
camino hacia fuera del Gran comedor sin saber a donde ir, pensando en algún lugar en donde meditar las cosas pero ya era tarde estaba cerca del lago.....y la vio....estaba ahí junto a un árbol....platicando con su amiguito....aarrghhh...pero ahora yo no podía retroceder....  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno.... eso es todo de nuevo....mil disculpas por mi poca creatividad..... y lo corto que esta el cap...pero bueno algo es algo...... XD XD , espero dejen review....^_^  
  
Nada es mío, todo de Rowling excepto Ethan ^^U 


	3. perdoooooon?

¿Que somos realmente?  
  
  
  
Cap 3 ... Perdooooooon?......  
  
  
  
-¿ que te parece esto Ginny?- dijo el chico acercándole un pergamino a su acompañante  
  
  
  
el estaba recostado en el pasto, en una orilla del lago, boca abajo con unos rollos de pergamino y su pluma en mano, era uno de los reporteros del periódico escolar, aparte de ser el fotógrafo oficial....  
  
  
  
Los dos habían terminado rápido su desayuno.....comían poco.... era una de las afinidades que tenían.....tal vez como era muchas fue que llegaron a conocerse muy bien.... y a llegar a ser amigos...  
  
  
  
su amiga estaba sentada a un lado de él, la notaba algo diferente desde ya hacia poco tiempo, como mas ensimismada que antes.... sabia que ocultaba algo.... seria algo grave?? O entonces por que no se lo había contado, pero tampoco se sentía muy seguro de preguntar y si solo eran alucinaciones suyas.....  
  
  
  
-si, eso debe de ser..... alucinaciones mías.....- dijo en voz tan baja que nadie seria capaz de escuchar.... así le ponía fin a sus pensamientos  
  
  
  
-¿que dices Colin? - parecía ser que ella si lo había escuchado, aun a pesar de que estaba leyendo el pergamino que minutos antes le habían dado....  
  
-ah?......... este...... ¿que como va el articulo? ¿qué te parece? - dijo muy nervioso, de verdad no creía que lo habrían escuchado??  
  
  
  
la chica sonrió, su amigo le causaba mucha ternura, era muy simpático y había dejado de ser aquel pequeño niño con voz fastidiosa, ahora tenia una mejor voz tal vez no toda una tremenda voz, pero había dejado su voz infantil ya tiempos atrás..... también había crecido mucho, era mas alto que ella por lo menos.... aunque seguía teniendo un pequeñísimo defecto ......que ella dejo de compartirlo hace poco tiempo.....  
  
  
  
-esta muy bien la redacción, creo .... pero... ¿por que sigues escribiendo sobre Harry?- dijo la chica al fin  
  
ella también había cambiado.... también había dejado de ser aquella niña escurridiza que no hablaba mas que con sus hermanos, tenia muchos amigos, tal vez solo confiaba en uno que otro de ellos, pero conocidos tenía, y muchos.....  
  
ah y que decir que desde el año anterior muchos chicos la seguían, aparte de desenvolverse y platicar libremente con medio mundo también había crecido físicamente ya era toda una señorita, ella creía que era por eso que tenia pretendientes.... pero no.... también había quien la quería por su agradable forma de ser.... ella no se consideraba madura, ni siquiera simpática, mas bien se sentía un poco infantil y fastidiosa ... aunque Hermione siempre decía que era de las personas mas maduras que conocía........  
  
-¿eeh?- dijo el chico con cara de confuso...  
  
-si, ....... por que te empeñas en escribir cobre Harry?-  
  
-jajajajajaja..........¿desde cuando no te gusta que escriba sobre Harry ?  
  
-^-^ .....jajajaja... no, no es que no me guste pero y a los demás? Crees que les gustara por siempre?  
  
  
  
Mientras ellos charlaban, un chico rubio seguía caminando.... se dirigía al lago, tal vez ahí podría meditar lo que acababa de pasar en la mesa de su casa. El no había terminado su desayuno pero prefirió salir del gran comedor  
  
  
  
-* ese Mathers ...... que tanto sabrá?..... y si lo sabe..... que haré si los demás llegan a enterarse?..... no no creo que sepa... a menos que alguien se lo haya dicho pero no creo que lo sepa nadie mas que ella y yo.... así es como lo acordamos........... ahí esta.....*-  
  
  
  
el chico rubio se detuvo al verla..... estaba en una orilla del lago, junto a un árbol (n/a no podía faltar el árbol con su papel protagónico ¬¬U).....caminó un poco y se percato de que no estaba sola estaba con aquel tipo que la había alejado en la mañana.... como le molestaba aquel niño.... siempre con ella.... seria igual que Parkinson? , no lo creía pues a Ginny no le molestaba estar con él.... al contrario pocas veces estaba sin él.....en una de esas ocasiones fue que la conoció......y entonces ensimismado en sus pensamientos se quedo ahí para hasta que escucho aquel abominable nombre.....  
  
  
  
-jajajajajaja..........¿desde cuando no te gusta que escriba sobre Harry ?  
  
-^-^ .....jajajaja... no, no es que no me guste pero y a los demás ? Crees que les gustara por siempre?  
  
-* están hablando otra vez del estupidito de Potter....*-  
  
  
  
-tu eres mi lectora favorita...... y se que te gusta.......con eso me conformo....-  
  
-jajajajaja...... no, acéptalo, esto lo haces por ti - dijo agitando el pergamino- te gusta tanto escribir y sacar fotos..... pero no... no seria lo mismo si no escribes y tomas fotos de él... o me equivoco?-  
  
-no, de verdad que lo hago por ti.... - el chico trataba de parecer serio- ya te lo dije...... eres mi lectora favorita es para no perder tu interés..... jajajaja de que otro tema podría hablar mas que de tu amor platónico.... ^_~ - dijo, con un tono algo de burla pero tiernamente.  
  
-Sabes??? Tengo que decirte algo- despues de reirse lo dijo con un peculiar sonrojo-  
  
  
  
El chico que observaba palideció ella seria capaz de contárselo..... a suponer que estaba sonrojada tal vez si..... y si no hablaba de él y si seguía hablando del maldito Potter.......  
  
dime... sabes que puedes contarme todo -  
  
-gracias, ....bueno...- a pesar de la confianza estaba algo nerviosa  
  
-aja...... - el chico esperaba con ansias la confidencia de su mejor amiga  
  
-bueno..... ya hace tiempo que trato de olvidarlo......me agrada otro chico...... - miro a los ojos a su amigo para ver su expresión pero no logro descifrar nada - como te digo.... Harry me gusta.... pero ya no lo quiero.... es decir...  
  
-¿osea que si quieres a este nuevo chico?-  
  
-no !!! osea quiero decir me poco pero casi no...... no se como decirlo Colin!!!!  
  
-Dímelo todo.... ya te lo dije, cuentas conmigo.....  
  
-Bueno.... este nuevo chico .... me agrada.... es decir.... me cae muy bien..... sabe muchos secretos de mi.....- volvió a mirar sus ojos.......pero seguían neutros....o algo sorprendidos??....pero si aun no decía la parte importante  
  
  
  
Colin se quedo frío, hablaba de él? ... bueno no conocía a nadie mas que le conociera secretos, el era el único en el que confiaba al 100% el y ..............Hermione? ,jajajaja, no!!! estaba loco, mejor terminar de escuchar......pero parecía que Ginny se trababa y no podía seguir así es que decidió presionar.....  
  
-te conoce bien entonces?  
  
-Si, eso creo....  
  
-Y lo quieres?  
  
-Ya te dije que no.....bueno si.... digo no.... no lo se!!!  
  
-Bueno, tal ves no lo quieres del todo... pero te agrada.... osea te gusta?  
  
-Si.....esque me hace sentir diferente..... no es como todos los chicos.... bueno eso me parece.......- no la dejo continuar por que se puso en pie  
  
  
  
Colin se sonrojo, de verdad podría ser él?.... no....., se puso de pie,...de espaldas a ella pero viendo hacia el suelo.... y se dispuso a averiguarlo de una vez por todas.......  
  
  
  
-dime Ginny, .......él es........ rubio?  
  
-Si.....pero ¿por qué...- esta vez no pudo continuar por que su amigo la interrumpió alzando un poca la voz......  
  
-¿sabes Ginny? No creí que yo te gustara de esa manera... y lo aprecio de verdad .....pero tu sabes......... no seria justo lo que me estas pidiendo......quiero decir...... me agradas pero de verdad crees que funcionaria?......- dijo el chico en tono melodramático......  
  
-perdoooooon? ....- Ginny no comprendió por unos segundos y al comprender ya no estaba sonrojada ahora estaba pálida.....- Colin, no creerás que......- pero no termino por que de nuevo fue interrumpida....  
  
-no Ginny no tienes que decir más..... no hay por que explicar ....- diciendo esto se puso a caminar con paso firme y sin voltear rumbo al castillo..... no sabia a donde dirigirse era un lindo sábado y habría querido seguir toda la tarde ahí junto al lago... con su mejor amiga acompañándolo.... pero como seguir ahí si sabia que ella no lo quería como amigo sino como algo mas.... como seguir ahí si creía haber roto el corazón de ella......así esque no le quedo otra mas que irse a su sala común......  
  
Ginny no logro detenerlo en un intento de ponerse de pie, se le atoro la rodilla con la capa y callo al pasto..... donde se quedo observando a su amigo, su mejor amigo alejarse...... dio un gran suspiro.... que acababa de pasar? No lo entendía muy bien.... solo pensaba en eso después de haber bajado la cabeza y ponerse a observar el pasto en el que estaba tirada..... volvió a levantar la vista pero esta vez se encontró con unos zapatos negros, muy costosos seguramente y una voz que reconoció al instante dijo:  
  
-¿el pasto es cómodo Weasley ?.....-  
  
  
  
Ejem.....ejem....... aquí otro capitulo (aunque no haya reviews ¬¬U) ......muchas gracias a Carito-Weasley y Delek- Malfoy.....gracias ^^' ......... ;_; 


	4. tengo que irme

Bueno.... espero que les guste y por fa dejen review..... ummm... lo que esta en ** son pensamientos......en *= =* es aquella vocecilla dentro de nosotros que algunos llaman conciencia.....aunque a veces yo diría que tiene conciencia propia..... bueno.... todo es de Rowling.... nada mío.....^-^ .... y ya mejor a leer lo importante....XD XD  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Que somos realmente?  
  
  
  
Cap 4 ... Tengo que irme ^^?  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿ el pasto es cómodo Weasley ?.....- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo y humor en su voz....  
  
  
  
-ja- ja- ja en lugar de que me levantes te quedas ahí riéndote....  
  
  
  
El chico le tendió la mano, la levanto con fuerza, tanta que al momento en que ya estaba de pie, quedaron muy cerca uno del otro.....se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo en el que se separaron..... Ginny se hizo a un lado, sacudiendo la tierra de su capa y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el lago.....  
  
  
  
-¿desde hace cuento estabas aquí?, por que no pudiste aparecer de la nada....  
  
  
  
-eeeehh....... - ese comentario lo tomo por sorpresa.... se había quedado pensando en como se había sonrojado ella.....osea que aparte de Potter existía alguien mas capaz de hacerla sonrojar - ehh.......Acabo de llegar ...... y te vi ahí tirada disfrutando de....¿el sol? - de nuevo estaba usando voz sarcástica y burlona.... no iba a confesar que lo había escuchado todo....  
  
  
  
-ajaaaaaaaaaa- respondió, mientras se sentaba en el pasto de nuevo recargándose en el árbol sin apartar su mirada de él, el cual evitaba sus ojos, ojos que reflejaban suspicacia... de todas formas no era algo muy importante lo que acababa de decir.... asi esque de nuevo clavo los ojos en el lago  
  
  
  
-* = ya estas aquí, es tu oportunidad =*- le repetía una voz en su cabeza -* ¿qué hago? Si bueno.....me sentare con ella platicaremos como antes... si.... he platicado con ella cientos de veces...... =cientos de veces?? Claro que no han sido cientos!!! , son contadas esas ocasiones = .....pero bueno, supongo que platicaremos como antes como esas contadas veces!!*-  
  
  
  
-¿y bien?- fue lo único que salió de su boca por el nerviosismo... por que estaría tan nervioso? Había platicado con ella varias veces, es cierto, no muchas pero en esas ocasiones sabia que decir y sobre todo no estaba nervioso, no tenia que estarlo, pero ahora? Había algo diferente???....... si, eran novios, pero después de todo.... eso cambiaba su situación??....  
  
  
  
Ella lo miro extrañada "¿y bien?" ......"¿ y bien que?" Tenia ganas de contestar, pero eso se escucharía demasiado cortante y ese no era su objetivo.... así es que solo se limito a sonreírle dulcemente ^_^  
  
  
  
-y dime......- Draco dijo con mas calma, después de todo no podía estar nervioso siempre, tal vez si un poco sonrojado -* pero quien no después de esa sonrisa!!! *- pensó, después de verla asentir continuó..... - ¿por que me ignoraste hace rato?  
  
  
  
¿Cuando?- respondió Ginny extrañada  
  
  
  
En el pasillo, camino al Comedor, preferiste irte con ese niñito tonto -=¿pero que estas diciendo?, lo prometiste =*- de nuevo esa voz paso por su cabeza- digo ese amigo tuyo..... como se llama? .....Creevey.....- dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde tenia sobre el esos ojos marrón dedicándole una mirada un poco enojada.....  
  
-¿qué no lo recuerdas?, me hiciste prometerlo "mientras haya gente alrededor no nos conocemos" ..... así es que qué querías que hiciera ... que me lanzara a tus brazos?? - al decir esto ultimo su voz se ahogo..... no quería decir eso.... osea.... estaba pensándolo ... pero no planeaba decírselo......así es que aparto la mirada y volvió al lago (n/a otro papel protagónico???)  
  
  
  
Al parecer el rubio lo noto por que sonrió ligeramente -* así es que esta nerviosa ......¡¡¡ y vuelve el control a manos de Draco Malfoy!!.....*-  
  
  
  
-es para que veas que yo si cumplo lo que prometo.....tengo palabra.... pero tu.....- ella hablo en voz baja, pero muy clara, esto extraño a el rubio, que no entendía el por que de esa frase, ella se dio cuenta de su cara de confusión, así es que decidió aclarárselo..... - lo prometiste, no insultarías ni a mis amigos ni a mi familia...... por lo menos cúmplelo cuando yo este presente.....  
  
  
  
-... tengo palabra.... puedo demostrarlo.....- de nuevo los nervios lo invadían.... por que era tan vulnerable frente a ella?- tratare de evitarlo..... - *ja!! Hasta cree ese niño que se va a safar tan fácil......*-  
  
  
  
-....bueno... - dijo ella con algo de incredulidad pero no pudo continuar pues su mente se puso en blanco y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió.....al contacto de su brazo....  
  
  
  
-*bien, allá vamos *-...... con uno de sus brazos rodeo la espalda de la chica.... no fue nada delicado.... no sabia serlo.... tan solo hizo lo que el creía conveniente....  
  
  
  
sintió el estremecimiento de ella..... pero...porque?? .....a su parecer no lo había hecho mal..... eran novios no??.....y en algún momento tendría que pasar....... a si es que se decidió..... -* ....ya es hora.......*-  
  
  
  
ella seguía congelada.......se giro hacia él torpemente..... aquella expresión era indescifrable...... pero si su intención...... tan solo veía como el muchacho se acercaba lentamente..... no pudo articular palabra..... se sorprendió a si misma moviendo los labios sin decir nada......así es que los entrecerró.....con la misma cara de sorpresa.....el chico cada vez mas cerca....en pocos instantes ocurriría lo que se imaginaba.....sin pensarlo también comenzó a cercarse....  
  
  
  
el pánico se apoderó de ella ....pensó solo en dejarse llevar.....pero en realidad quería eso?...... ya no había tiempo para pensar.....era cuestión de segundos........ ya había cerrado los ojos.....  
  
  
  
-....Malfoy..... - reacciono a tiempo.....(n/a cómo se atreve!!! ô_o ) ....rompiendo el encanto......abriendo los ojos.....pero sin alejarse....permaneciendo frente a él.... que también acababa de detenerse en su camino.... y apenas había abierto los ojos....  
  
  
  
-si?..... - tal vez el encanto no se había ido del todo....pues los dos hablaban en voz baja.... y muy lento......  
  
  
  
no sabia que decir.... ni siquiera sabia por que se había detenido....tan solo sabia que se tenia que ir de prisa......pero algo...algo tenia que decir......miro hacia el suelo.......* tengo deberes?....tengo que ir al baño?...... me llaman?...... qué digo!!!! ......=tan solo di la verdad = me asustas?..... no estoy lista?...... O quizás.........déjame ir!!! en realidad quiero besarte pero.... tengo que irme!!! Que clase de excusa es esa!?!?*  
  
  
  
-si, puedes irte.....- la voz del chico seguía igual.....muy bajo y lento.....mientras se volvía a acomodar quitando su mano de alrededor de ella.... y volteaba al lago...... en realidad estaba tan confundido como ella ....  
  
  
  
la pelirroja... no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie.....le dedicó una ultima mirada confusa y emprendió su camino al castillo......con tantas preguntas en su mente..... había hablado en voz alta sin querer???....no, estaba segura de solo haberlo pensado......ni siquiera sabia por que tenia que irse de ahí....  
  
  
  
-Virginia!!!!- la voz que la llamaba la saco en seco de sus pensamientos......ya estaba dentro del castillo..... por alguna razón desconocida ya estaba tranquila..  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lo que acababa de pasar lo dejo taaan confundido...... nunca había sentido la sensación que ahora lo invadía.....era como una mezcla de tristeza y tranquilidad.....tristeza porque ella se había ido sin motivo aparente...... o seria por lo que intentó?..... no...ella no parecía molesta..... o si?.... y además... por qué se sentía tranquilo..... tranquilo de que se fue?.....era un sentimiento realmente curioso..... cuando mucho, llevaba un minuto pensando.....  
  
  
  
Hasta que noto que alguien se acercaba corriendo.....del otro lado por el que ella se había alejado...... corría justo hacia su lugar...... giró su cabeza sin levantarse.......se percato de quien era.....el chico se detuvo a un lado de él recuperando el aire perdido por correr y segundos después llego un pelirrojo deteniéndose a su lado, también agitado............  
  
  
  
Draco agradeció a el destino que Ginny se hubiera alejado justo a tiempo ....... y sacando la voz lo mas despreciable que podía dijo....  
  
  
  
- que quieres Potter?-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
de nuevo el final de cap..... espero que pronto se me ocurra algo mejor...... =P y asi actualizar..... sigo esperando sus reviews......-_-' y muchas gracias a Rinoa, abin, arwen black y a carito-weasley..... gracias gracias gracias.....^^ 


	5. momentos bochornosos

¿Que somos realmente?  
  
  
  
Cap 5 ... Bochorno  
  
  
  
Estuvo a unos cuantos segundos de suceder.... todavía estaba algo agitada... por que de verdad fue impresionante la velocidad con la que se escabulló de... de no haber reaccionado a tiempo.... o no sentir esa repentina sensación de que tenia que salir de ahí... pero... por que no quedarse... * vamos Ginny !!!.... que fue lo que acaba de pasar!!!.... sabias que pasaría tarde o temprano.... se supone que es tu..... tu.... bueno, tu sabes lo que es.... por que no te quedaste....*/  
  
  
  
-Virginia!!!!- la voz que la llamaba la sacó en seco de sus pensamientos......ya estaba dentro del castillo..... por alguna razón desconocida ya estaba tranquila.... de encontrarse lejos.....  
  
  
  
Al instante, supo de quien se trataba, nadie mas la llamaba así.... se giro lentamente..... él estaba ahí con esos tremendos ojos.... y esa gran sonrisa....  
  
  
  
-Ethan....- le respondió en medio de su agitación, aparte de que ver al chico le causaba cierta......... culpabilidad -  
  
-que hace una bella chica paseando sola por estos rumbos?...- usaba una tono de voz galante....  
  
-ô_o estos rumbos?......sera por que por aquí no crei encontrar a un tipo como tú....^_~ - ella era sarcástica...  
  
-muy astuta...... ¬¬'.......pero aunque lo niegues se que mueres por mi.....- ahora era una sonrisa maliciosa.....pero no dejaba su tono picaro....(n/a "picaro" ô_o que clase de palabra use, espero que se entienda la idea)  
  
- ^_^.... si claro, como tu digas.... - no abandono su sarcasmo....  
  
  
  
Y asi comenzaron a caminar juntos por el castillo....  
  
  
  
-por cierto y Colin "el conquistador"?  
  
- vamos!! Tienes que seguir restregándole lo de Liz, cada momento?  
  
-...jajajaja... lo siento.... no lo puedo evitar.....y finalmente en donde esta....  
  
-no lo se, voy a ir a buscar a la sala común....  
  
-no me digas quye se iran a encerrar ahí en un día como este.....  
  
-bueno, entonces no te lo dire....  
  
-Ohh vamos Virginia, hasta seria mas divertido estudiar que estar ahí....  
  
  
  
Ginny no respondió..... él tenia razón... no quería pasar un lindo sábado en la torre Gryffindor... aunque por otro lado.... salir.... implicaría volverlo a ver... y era lo que menos esperaba....  
  
  
  
-y....?  
  
-que?  
  
-Se quedaran allá arriba?  
  
-Ehh..........pues.... ahora bajo con Colin....  
  
-Así se habla chica!!... los espero en la puerta del castillo... tengo que pasar a mi sala por algo....  
  
-Bien....  
  
-Nos vemos....no se demoren mucho, entendido?...  
  
  
  
Ginny empezó a subir hacia la torre, mientras Ethan bajaba, hacía ya dos años que era amigos.... . su hermano era el único al que no le pareció la idea.... nunca aceptaría a un Slytherin por muy agradable que fuera.....  
  
  
  
/+~+~+~~~Flashback ~~~+~+~+\  
  
-muy bien chicos, hay una bandeja por cada tres alumnos, así que tendrán que formar equipos.....- decía en voz alta la profesora Sprout , ellos se encontraban aun en la puerta del invernadero, escuchando las indicaciones, hasta que se les dejó pasar......  
  
  
  
Ginny y Colin se apresuraron a acercarse a una charola para quedar juntos y esperar a otro con quien compartir ....le rogaban a la suerte que no fuera un Slytherin por muy bueno que fuera en la materia....  
  
  
  
Nunca le había tocado Herbología con los Slytherin, casi siempre había sido pociones y DCAO, pero esta vez para su "buena" suerte ..... era Herbologia y pociones.  
  
  
  
Estaban ya seguros de que estaría solo ellos dos ocupando la charola pues no sobraba nadie en clase...  
  
-realmente no me agrada la Herbología......-  
  
-ja!.... no sabes cuanto me agrada a mi..... T-T - el tono sarcástico daba a entender el verdadero significado de su frase...  
  
-^_^' - y así comenzaron a trabajar....  
  
  
  
estaban tan distraídos en su trabajo..... mas bien en su platica que no se habían percatado que alguien acababa de entrar en el invernadero..... mostrándole un papel a la profesora, seguro para justificar su retraso, hasta que escucharon sus nombres.....  
  
  
  
- muy bien señor Mathers.... hay un lugar ahí, junto a la señorita Weasley y el señor Creevey  
  
  
  
Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, compartirían con un Slytherin !!! , tan solo se miraron uno al otro, algo que daba a entender que estaban pensando lo mismo...  
  
  
  
El otro chico se acerco, no los saludo, tan solo se sentó a su lado y empezó a acomodar el material...  
  
  
  
-¿y bien? - trato de decir lo mas tranquilo que pudo, aunque sus ojos no delataban ni un poco de susto, aunque sus compañeros no lo dejaban de ver como un bicho...  
  
-¿Y bien que? - Ginny fue la primera en hablar....  
  
-¿que hay que hacer? - haciendo un ademán de exasperación fingida...  
  
-¬¬ pues.... ya sabes, es herbología....que nunca has tenido esta clase? - Ginny seguía usando n tono de voz cortante y frío, podía ser muy dura si se lo proponía....  
  
-claro pelirroja !! pero que hay que hacer hoy?.....a eso me refiero - esta vez no parecía fingida su exasperación..... levantándose un poco de su silla  
  
-ey ey ey... calma....- Colin trataba de liberar la tensión entre ellos, tampoco le agradaba el chico... pero no era para ponerse pesado desde el principio...- lo que debemos hacer es...  
  
/+~+~+~~~ fin del Flashback ~~~+~+~+\  
  
  
  
  
  
-Colin?!!??.... necesitamos hablar....Colin!!! - gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de los chicos....no le preocupaba gritar, pues casi todos estaban fuera.... o los que se habían levantado tarde seguirían desayunando....  
  
-no está aquí...... con permiso.....gracias.... aah si, lo vi camino a la biblioteca.... - un chico había salido, pero no la dejó siquiera dar un vistazo...antes de cerrar la puerta  
  
-eeh...gracias...  
  
  
  
Llegando a la sala se sentó en un sillón, de espaldas a la entrada, frente a la chimenea... de verdad no estaría ahí?..... tal vez le había dicho al otro chico que no quería verla y que inventara algo..... o si fuera verdad que estaba en la biblioteca.... bueno, no tenia otra opción o si?.... pero antes de ponerse de pie, escucho que alguien muy agitado entraba a la sala, o mas bien, dos entraban a la sala....  
  
  
  
-estoy seguro de que es él !!!  
  
-no podemos estar seguros , calma, recuerda que la ultima vez ni siquiera tenia idea de lo que pasaba - al contrario de lo alto y enojado que hablaba Ron, Harry se mantenía con calma y pensativo  
  
-como que no!!! El que no se los haya contado a esos gorilas no quiere decir que no supiera..........además en esa ocasión, fue su padre no?.....un poco mas y Ginny hubiera muerto  
  
-tranquilo Ron.... no vamos a asegurar nada.....no puedo pensar si sigues asi!!  
  
  
  
Al momento de escuchar su nombre ella se había puesto de pie, claramente sabia de quien hablaban pero prefirió no preguntar nada, o mas bien nada detallado, sabia que de todas formas no le dirían nada, siempre se reservaban los secretos, ellos y Hermione, nunca la incluían y sabia que esa vez no seria la excepción.  
  
  
  
-hola chicos  
  
  
  
Ellos al momento de verla se pusieron algo nerviosos o mejor dicho estaban sorprendidos de que alguien mas estuviera ahí..... al contrario d ella que pretendía sentirse segura, seria la primera vez que se dirigía a Harry, después de lo de ....ÉL  
  
  
  
-eh...ahh.....hola Ginny ¿cómo estas? - alcanzo a decir Ron un poco colorado de los nervios... y por correr  
  
-bien, supongo...... ¿pasa...... algo?  
  
-no!! Por que lo preguntas......? ¿ pareciera como si pasa algo?.... ¿o por que la pregunta?- de nuevo Ron estaba hablando mas nervioso que nunca, Harry parecía no querer decir nada pero no podía dejar de ver a Ginny fijamente....  
  
-eh.....no, por nada... bueno yo....me voy.... los veré después...- esta vez no logró controlar sus nervios, y el bochorno no se hizo esperar.... después de ver a Harry..... sus ojos....su mirada......era inevitable...... estaba completamente sonrojada - ...este.....bueno......adiós  
  
  
  
Y se dispuso a salir de la sala, era mejor ir a verificar que Colin estuviera en la biblioteca....o por lo menos era mejor salir de ahí.....  
  
  
  
Después de haber pasado por el retrato, dio un gran suspiro, y permaneció varios segundos ahí..... esque nunca podría olvidarlo por completo? .... ya, era el memento de hacerlo...... suficiente tiempo había pasado como para seguir con lo mismo.....  
  
  
  
-Ginny?  
  
  
  
De nuevo una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos................entonces era verdad que se encontraba en la biblioteca....  
  
-aah Colin.... que bueno que te encuentro..  
  
-necesitamos hablar....  
  
-por supuesto que necesitamos !!!.. vamos....  
  
-mejor dentro, no crees?....  
  
-NO!!... quiero decir.... es bonito el día, vamos afuera..... además Ethan nos espera..... - ella trataba de romper el hielo, a pesar de estar hablando dos buenos amigos el ambiente era muy frío......  
  
-Ô_o.... esta bien, ......solo deja voy a dejar estos libros en la habitación...  
  
-Bien....  
  
Pasaron máximo dos minutos cuando Colin ya estaba fuera de nuevo.....  
  
-Harry seguía abajo? - ese comentario fue tan espontáneo que sorprendió a ella misma.....  
  
-No lo vi, seguro subió a su habitación..... un momento..... Harry? Que no ya era asunto del pasado?  
  
-Ethan nos espera..... - concluyo empezando a caminar, de nuevo se sonrojó, pera esta vez fue muy leve comparado con hace un rato....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Se dispuso a regresar al castillo, el día había perdido razón..., se sentía mal.... era una sensación extraña, había pasado de tranquilidad y tristeza a,........... nausea? Preocupación?... ni siquiera sabia lo que sentía.....  
  
  
  
Después de haberse encontrado a aquellos dos..... y después de lo que le dijeron.... todo le daba vueltas.... seria verdad??? .... no, seguro era una de sus alucinaciones..... además desde cuando le importaba lo que ellos dijeran... era mejor relajarse y olvidarlo... si, era mejor ir al castillo..... y talvez comer algo...tenia hambre..... pero el estomago le daba vueltas ... no, mejor no comer ahora....  
  
  
  
Así es como el rubio de ojos grises (n/a aaahhh que lindo!!!) se dirigió al castillo....  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Fin del cap ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno.... pues aquí otro cap..... de verdad ruego por que se me ocurra algo mejor..... perdonen si tardo, pero esque me ha invadido un terrible bloqueo -_- , no se preocupen que tengo la historia pensada pero nose muy bien como escribirla =P .... alomejor y este cap no es muy interesante, sobre todo por que casi no sale Drakito!!!! Pero es seguro en los siguientes sale mucho ^_~ Y repito: sigo esperando sus reviews, que no les cuestan nada -_-' muchas muchas pero enserio muchas gracias a Yochy, lima-chan, abian y a Rinoa......gracias por sus review.... 


End file.
